


Baby it's cold outside

by hitode0720



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Drugged Sex, M/M, Masochist Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Painful Sex, Power Bottom, Suicidal Thoughts, radiodust - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitode0720/pseuds/hitode0720
Summary: 所以之前在hunicast直播（虽然我看的是录播？）里，Al和AD对唱的这首歌让我心痒难耐，显然还是魔改了歌词的XD 这让我有种冲动，想要知道所有的细节！-------2020/8/28 更新：重写了第一章
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Baby it's cold outside

地狱，罪人们永恒的惩罚之地。不论时间永远保持红色调的天空，或许会在夜晚转为绛紫色；被静默的灵魂们注入了这片土地，回归到最初的黑暗给剩下的罪人带来一点小小的惊喜。就像一直在燃烧，就像小时候睡前妈妈会读的故事一样，犯下罪孽的人们终将被业火焚烧，没有人可以逃脱因果的审判……就像从上空默默降落的白色晶体也将从白磷转作地火，即使两者可能没有什么本质上的差别。

希望他们都得到自己应得的。

喀嚓、喀嚓，暗色的靴子有节奏地碾过一片还没有被打扰过的雪地，白噪音抓住了冷冽的风，后者遗憾地带起了一片边缘磨损的衣角，转而呼啸过更暗的小巷。

“救……救命-“  
一只布满鳞片的爪子钩住了上乘的布料，迫使他停下脚步。那是个蜥蜴外表的罪人被半埋在雪地里，极低的气温侵蚀了他的生命体征使其无法逃脱这个陷阱，那张勉强抬起的脸上写满了疑惑与不安：“我在哪里？大家都去哪儿了？拜托不要留下我一个人在这里！“

阿拉斯托抬起具现化出的麦克风杖轻轻拨开了罪人的手指，让它们休息在暗红色的雪面上。好像没有被这无礼的触碰冒犯到，他只是简单地留下了自己的建议后继续着雪中的穿行。

“你在你应该在的地方，亲爱的，这里的每个灵魂都是孤单的。但是得记住，永远不要忘记……微笑……”

他还有些事情需要解决。  
\-------  
“晚上好！我的同事们！今天过得如何？”带有穿透性的嗓音愉快地破门而入，惊扰了在吧台放松的罪人们。环顾四周，在这个可爱的旅馆里却不见其他人的踪影，阿拉斯托歪了歪头却没有说什么，放下麦克风任由它消失后加入了他正沉溺于酒精的同事。

“晚上好啊Al，一如既往，也就是说糟透了。”“哈哈哈哈！”外表会给人带来节肢动物印象的毛绒绒罪人举起手中的鸡尾酒杯向他示意，而后一饮而尽，发出了满足的叹息。在吧台里往自己体内持续不断输入新鲜酒精的大猫只是看了他们一眼，依旧沉浸在个人的世界。就像他曾经说的，劣质的酒反而更好，因为它们不仅能使你喝醉，还能慢慢杀死喝它的人。阿拉斯托双手交叠支撑住脸颊，伴随着一声微微刺耳的高频音打开了桌上的收音机，定位到30年代的爵士乐。恰到好处的节奏让他抖了抖耳朵，在过去的日子里新奥尔良的人们还会举行爵士乐葬礼，在生与死间起舞，那是个绝妙的时间段。

“噢~看起来有人今天心情很好?”  
“哈哈，也许吧！”“Angel，你刚才喝的饮料是Husk亲爱的做的吗？”  
“是啊，Husk和我之前在说关于调酒的话题，你猜怎么着？其实我曾经也在吧台打工过呢。”  
“Hmm，那这样吧Husk我的老朋友，你能也为我调一杯酒吗？今晚看上去很适合喝点什么。”  
“Husker？”再次被呼唤的晕眩的大猫从鼻中发出了嘲讽的气音，慵懒地回道：“你来太晚了jackass，不巧我现在什么都不想干，你怎么不给自己随便倒点喝的。”  
“……你知道吗Husker，有时候你真的很会破坏气氛。”这回大猫没有出声回应，只向他比了个粗鲁的手势。

Angel挠挠头上的毛绒绒，僵硬地调整了下坐姿：“呃，要不这样吧，我来给你调杯酒怎么样？就像刚才说的对于调酒我还是有一定技术的。”  
“虽然我有一点怀疑，但是管他呢！那就试试你引以为傲的技术吧？”  
“遵命陛下。”

俏皮的话语引起了一阵轻笑，粉色佳人走进吧台内部，在心里计算起需要准备的东西，猫科招待大方地让出了位置。两只玻璃杯，一只大些的作为混合杯；冰块，必不可缺，只是大概没时间把它们凿成冰球了，以后有机会可以尝试一下；主材料威士忌…找到一瓶不错的Rym，突出的黑麦可以增加一些辛辣口感，说不定还能试着加些咖啡利口酒在里面。从柜台下取出量杯与搅拌勺，3/4盎司的咖啡利口酒、2盎司波本与1/4盎司糖浆放入大杯中搅拌，然后还要找些苦精来增味。

红色的小鹿拿起一颗清澈的冰块，透过暖色调的灯光打量了一会儿后仰头把它丢进了嘴里，融化的冰面与利齿间的摩擦奏出了不太美妙的配乐。

“Charlie亲爱的不在吗？”  
“Well，Charlie去参加晚宴还没回来，带着Vaggie一起，你知道的，皇室之类的应酬。”安吉尔挑了一大块冰放进威士忌杯，将刚刚混合的酒液悉数滤入其中，呈现至顾客的面前，

“要我说的话她们估计还得在那儿待上好一会儿。等一下，还差最后一步。”顺着阿拉斯托似乎有些柔和的目光，又或者只是灯光的把戏，他片下一块橙子皮点燃了准备好的火柴，挤压出丰富的油脂让它们穿透火焰，却不料刚接触完冰块的湿润指尖与柑橘皮之间缺少了些许摩擦力，导致大半的油脂都飞溅到了自己的脸上。就在他捂着眼睛抱怨的时候听到了对面传来的愉快大笑声，试图绷起脸但失败了的安吉尔也忍不住笑了起来，引来角落里买醉的大猫奇怪的嘟囔声。

“好吧那是个意外，我可能也没有自己声明的那样擅长调酒，毕竟在这里没人真正在意你的调酒技巧，他们通常只在意...咳，我说太多了不是吗？Anyway,”稍微有些用力地折叠起下方的一双手臂，安吉尔抹掉眼角在刚才的小事故中被刺激出的泪水，将橙皮放入杯中后滑过桌子推至阿拉斯托的面前：“我可能有点醉了但是，呃，你觉得怎么样？”

低温的天气让冰块看起来没有丝毫融化的迹象，反而在杯壁冻起了一层冰花，形成朦胧的磨砂质地。他拿起杯子，在鼻间微微停顿后让酒液顺着重力滑入喉咙，咽下了这份款待。

“很不错，Angel，我很喜欢。”  
“你真的这么觉得？谢谢你Al！很少有人会这么说。”  
“那只是因为他们没有足够的品味去欣赏。”  
“哈哈哈你说得对，他们就是一帮混球！”  
“你做的是古典鸡尾酒吗，我在里面尝到了咖啡的香味。”  
“是的，咖啡古典鸡尾酒！我怕一些比较新潮的东西不合你的口味，所以就想为什么不来点简单老派的呢？那样也不容易搞砸，听Husk说你还喜欢喝咖啡，这就稍稍创新了下。”  
“谢谢，它们尝起来很好，也许下次我还会想喝。”  
“……你不会的。”“Pardon？”  
“哦我是说-只要我在旅馆的话随时都能为您服务！哈哈...”

阿拉斯托转了转耳朵但没有说什么，举杯喝完剩下的酒液，玻璃与冰块的触碰声轻轻敲打了空气，又无辜地躺回了吧台上。

“今晚是个不错的夜晚，但我恐怕得先失陪了，毕竟没有什么比充足的休息更能准备好第二天的…工作了。”  
“这么快就要走了吗？现在的时间还不是很晚，要是留下的话我还能试试做些新的鸡尾酒，我其实挺开心能和你聊天的。”  
“哈哈！即使我想说我很荣幸，angel，但是你的可爱小把戏是不会对我起效的，所以不要摆出那副表情，我得-”  
“Wow easy，你还好吗？”安吉尔隔着吧台搀扶住他到椅子上——幸好他足够高，匆忙走到外围查看他的状态。  
“我没事，大概是站起来太快了，通常一杯威士忌应该不会让我太醉…”  
“他们都是这么说的，也有人说过高昂的情绪会让你醉得更快。看来今晚的确不适合再接触更多酒精了，不介意的话我送你回房间吧？”

安吉尔弯腰递出一只手，阿拉斯托张了张嘴，回握住了他。  
“我以前倒是没发现你也可以表现得很绅士。”  
“那只能说是你没有深入了解我。”  
“那是一件我永远都不会做的事！哈哈哈！”  
“我真诚地感到了受伤。”

\-------  
继续挣扎不要停下来，我不存在于任何地方直到你找到我。我会尽全力举高双手，好让阳光穿透我们的身体。  
\-------

他的世界忽然开始燃烧，一切事物都被热度扭曲，看上去像场滑稽秀。他脚步虚浮，默默攒紧安吉尔支撑他的手好让自己不那么难看地摔倒在地。

“我开始觉得有些不舒服了，我们能走快点吗？”  
“当然了宝贝，告诉我你的房间在哪儿？”  
“……第二层第三个走廊，不准那么叫我。”  
“好吧好吧，我的错。”  
“……”

这很不正常。如果不是安吉尔在旁边的话他早就传送回自己的房间了，尽管以现在的状态来说是否能传至正确的地点还是个未知数。这个晕眩……在过去似乎也有类似的感觉，在他还活着的时候。难不成他还能在小小的夜游中被天气影响发烧了吗？这还不如上帝原谅了路西法让他重新回归天堂来的可信度高呢。不过会这么想的他说不定才是真的喝醉了，真是个糟糕的笑话。

“你在笑什么呢Al？如果我没认错的话应该是这间房间，来，好好休息吧。”

作为一个临时据点，这个房间的布置却有些不一样。浅色的橡木地板搭配着深色低饱和度的墙面，入口处有个小小的玄关，摆着一些骨瓷茶具与咖啡制作用具的柜橱被置放在这里，甚至还有一袋开启过的深度烘培咖啡豆。胡桃木主题的古董家具占据了每一个角落，在有半垂帷幔遮挡的门后面似乎还有一个独立浴室。木雕花纹的四柱床横躺在落地窗前，对面是一整面墙的鹿首剥制标本，玻璃制的眼珠沉默地注视着任何来访者。

仿佛从远处传来的轰鸣声让他的大脑浸泡在尖锐的波浪里，这个鼓动的节奏是他的心脏吗，如此陌生与异质。他仰面扑倒在松软的床上，无法使任何东西停止，他抓住底下的枕头盖住耳朵，他想要嚎叫，或者他已经在这么做了。有人在看着他，那个一直存在于黑暗里无法触及的视线，向他倾诉没有止境的饥饿、疼痛与渴望。天堂的长矛终将爱抚我身，剔除不必要的外在之物，受到压力的冰凉皮肤会凹陷，随即又迫切地包裹住刀刃，盛不住的甜蜜颜色将无法停止地溢出；炽热的审判啊请履行你们的职责直至脏腑，碾碎深处那颗不曾存在的伊甸之果，焚毁他们留下的一切。

“……你...还在这里。”  
“呃是啊，有点担心你能不能在这种状态下照顾好自己，最好有-”  
“出去。”“...No.”  
“哈哈……那杯酒，你在里面下药了。”  
“噢我怎么会-！噗、哈哈哈哈我在和谁开玩笑呢，你猜对了宝贝，倒是花了你挺长时间的。”  
“你现在感觉怎么样呀Al，本来以为你会直接神志不清呢，这可是从val那里拿到的特效药。”  
“...是Valentino指使你这么做的？”  
“什么？当然不是。你在期待着什么吗Al？好好看清楚我们在哪里吧。这些都是出自我个人的自由意志，我想要这么干，于是就做了，明白吗。我想要把你们这些个洋洋得意的地狱领主狠狠地从上面拉下来，堕落到和我一样低的地方，好好享受地狱给你们带来的馈赠！”  
“……”  
“怎么，没有话说了？这可不像那个风趣的广播恶魔啊。”  
“……你也准备好承担这一切的后果了？”  
“一直都准备好了，宝贝。不管什么样的惩罚我都将接受。”

……  
他们的手缠绕上脖颈解下丝绒领结卡扣，勾在指尖稍加打量又毫不在意地抛至一旁。细致的追寻布料下的皮肤，逐颗挑开衣襟上的黑色珍珠贝扣，探索包裹其中的私人领域。没有套装阻隔的触碰让他绷紧身体，却无法做出像样的反抗。就像在一场发烧会做的噩梦里，什么都无法触及，什么都无法思考。火热的岩浆顺着血管在体内吞噬蔓延，脑髓将被侵占，影子们在狂欢。

贯穿时间尽头的饥饿，谨慎地把它们关在深处，但是没有达成。对过往视而不见，但是没能欺骗它。

“这些疤痕都是怎么了…？”肉眼可及的所有皮肤几乎都被纵横交错的伤痕覆盖了，甚至还有些看起来像是动物的咬痕，重新愈合的组织表面凹凸不平。安吉尔一一抚摸过它们，暗自记留在心底。

那些伤痕，啊对了，那个夜晚，如此强烈地结束了一切，却又是个见鬼的开始。

“……啊-”  
“嗯……哈，说真的甜心你是不是有什么先天性的缺陷？”安吉尔埋首在赤裸的小鹿腿间上下滑动头部，却迟迟不见任何成效。他开始卖弄起技巧，圈起根部像淋巧克力酱一样为它倒上了润滑油，上下滑动涂抹至均匀。指尖轻轻在头部扣弄，同时揉搓起底下的囊袋，又开始用手掌旋转摩擦最敏感的部分加快套弄的速度。“你认真的？这就是你一直不让我吹的理由？因为某人是个他妈的阳痿！”

色情明星头疼地看着手中无精打采的阴茎，叹气出声。最后给了它一个温柔的亲吻后把注意力转到了别的地方，毕竟这也不是他的主要目的。

他抬起阿拉斯托在刚才的行为中被分开的大腿，意外看到只短短的鹿尾巴无力地夹在股间，这倒是挺新奇的。他掐住那团红色，隔着皮毛大力揉捏下层的尾骨，感受它在掌间抗拒的扭动。一股热流伴随着幻想涌向胯部，他的阴茎几乎疼痛地抽动。

掰开那两瓣可是说是瘦弱的屁股，拨开斑比不安甩动的尾巴，终于与那隐藏的入口初次见面了，就和他想象的一样是个未经验者。而他将对它做些什么呢，简直让人迫不及待。

今夜的星盘市似乎格外安静，对比起往常的各种戏剧性事件。罪人们好像都突然变成乖宝宝了一样早早入睡，又或许只是因为连恶魔都不喜欢糟糕的天气。安吉尔拧开床头的灯，仔细注视下方罪人的脸庞。他往指尖重新裹上一层润滑油探向双丘之间，在环状肌肉周围轻柔按捏，就在手指开始侵入目的地的时候却被一双颤抖的手阻止了。生着一对鸽血宝石的野鹿勉强维持着他的微笑，在猎人的刀刃下垂死挣扎。

“……”  
“我不会停下的，Al。”开始进食的蜘蛛将猎物的双头按至头顶，没有迟疑地插入了两根手指。尖锐的痛感在阿拉斯托内部扩散开来，他仰头发出了不连贯的喊叫，急促的喘息让冰凉空气像是砂纸一样摩擦喉咙，带出一片腥甜。上下活动扣弄的指间很快染上了淡淡的红色，安吉尔留意着小鹿的状况，却发现之前怎么刺激都没反应的童贞阴茎慢慢有了抬头的迹象。

“你把我搞迷糊了，所以究竟是你喜欢后门被干到了能无视疼痛的境界，还是说你是个受虐癖？不管是哪种我们很快就能弄清楚了。”

他抽出手指，开始解下自己的裤子。

…………  
……  
「“当人们在这个世界死后都将经过审判，善良的人会去天堂获得永恒的快乐，罪人将下地狱偿还他们所犯下的。”  
“这意味着我们将永生吗？”  
“噢宝贝为什么你会这么想？嗯……某种意义上的话确实是这样没错。”  
“但是我不想要这样！我不想去地狱也不想去天堂，我只希望死后的世界什么都不存在，我的意识也不存在，永远停止在终结的时刻。”  
“不要担心我可爱的小哲学家，这些事谁又能确定呢？但是不管最后你去哪里妈妈都会陪着你。”  
“你保证？”“我保证——”」  
……

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊呜！！...啊-！！？”  
“哈、啊，哈哈哈哈哈..……为我尖叫吧，Alastor。”安吉尔大力挺动着他坚硬的勃起，无视狭窄穴道的阻碍直插到底，交合处逐渐流出暗色的液体。

火热搏动的性器到达了从未有过的深处，小鹿被困在了狩猎者的森林里。他扭动身体想要后退，周围的大树却突然开始生长树枝，牢牢地把他束缚在原地，伴随着荆棘贯穿身体的节奏晃动他，汲取他的血液作为滋润万物的养分。

太热了，太热了。他分不清这究竟是自己身体表面的热度，还是他们所带来的。但是同时他又很冷，他的心脏由冰构成，他的胃部装满渴望。还需要更多才能打破这个诅咒，他需要更多——

地位崇高的光点示意我坐到它们旁边，开始一次谈话。我头痛欲裂，无法握紧手中的东西而滑落在地，世界迅速崩塌。光点熄灭之前我听到一声叹息。

——撕碎、捅穿那些新鲜的肉块！抠挖出最温暖的内脏沐浴其中，埋头畅饮！

“H̶͓̠̬̔͌̓͊͜͝A̵̦̲̓̓̂͜͞H̴̡̩͙̙͙̜̯̍͂̽͊͌̚͝ͅA̷̧͍̲͓̥̲̭̅̔͡H̸̩͇̞̣͇͇̑͒̈͑͜͞ͅA̵̡͉̥҇̐̑̂̅̒͌̌ͅH҉̨̛͎̟̭̬̫̑̂͑͐̅̿̔̏A̴̧̰̲̫̪̣͍͇͒͋͠H̷̢̛̩̰́̾͛͗͌Ą̶̙͍̜҇̌̓͗̚Ḥ̵̗̗̤͚̲̞̘͆̓͜͠A̷̡͕̫̭̩̲̒͊̎͒͌͞ͅA̴̯͕̦͕͓͗̿͢͝H̷̨̛̙̠͍̖͋̄Ḥ̴̨͉͖̙̱̲̣̽́̕A҉̠̝̘̣́͂̔̀͋̎̿̚͜͝Ḩ̶̱̪̱̞̱͖҇͛̾̊͑̒A̵̫͖̗̝̠̥͔͋͊̀̌̆̔̿͜͝！！！”  
漆黑的鹿角分叉蔓延撕裂空气，无线电汇聚成隐形飓风冲刷了房间内的一切留下大片杂音。迷失的罪人伸出双手，尖利的爪子刺破了手套，掐住视线前方细幼的脖颈把他们按倒在深色的床垫上。在这个过程中仍然相连的身体使两人同时一颤。

“-呜，真热情...所以你确实是个，受虐狂喽？”  
“……”  
回答他的只有带着杂音的粗重喘息，与时不时漏出一两下的模糊笑声，死神的利爪开始收紧。  
“...你想要杀了我吗？...呃-...好啊，快下手啊，我迫不及待。”  
“……”  
“快点！咳-，杀了我！结束我！！”

……  
无法下咽的唾液顺着嘴角流出，安吉尔控制不住上翻的眼球，颅腔内好像被塞了个气球一样，有人还在不停往里面吹气。啊路西法，他看起来一定糟透了，他要像个懦夫一样退场了。

但是没有。在他又能意识到自己存在的时候，他正仰天躺在广播恶魔的花哨四柱床上拼命呼吸，心脏跳动得好像它是活的似的。

带有粉白色绒毛的手无力地在空气中划过，好像在试图抓住些什么，最后缓缓落在一张冰凉的脸颊上，轻柔地拭去他眼角的湿润，

“……为什么你在……哭啊……”

“……”  
“啊-！这是怎么了，嗯！啊！小心点…”

鹿角恶魔茫然地望向虚空，双手撑在安吉尔身侧，毫无意义地持续晃动着胯部，带有热度的液体顺着下巴一点一点地滴落在下面的人身上，将白色染红。

“嗯……啊，啊，啊哈，嗯…”  
“…………啊……”  
“我刚才听到的是-嗯…！一声呻吟吗？”  
“……”  
“没事的宝贝，你可以做你自己，在这里除了我没有其他人会看见。你喜欢这样吗？”

安吉尔轻轻撸动那根无人照顾的柱体，感到它在手里跳动，他加大了力道。阿拉斯托的呼吸一滞，连带着内里也一起收缩，安吉尔发出了好像被哽住的声音，配合着节奏向上顶动腰部，粘稠的水声重新填满了房间。

沉浸在感官里的色情明星忽然觉得有什么被泼在了他身上，某种温暖沉重的东西...

“——见鬼？！！”  
他使出剩余的所有力气握紧阿拉斯托深埋在上腹部的手臂，想要把它拽出来。硕大的创口突兀地出现在那里，表面的肉块都被粗暴地扯下，血液彻底地把两人浸泡在里面。

“停下！！Alastor！！听得见吗？我说停下！！”  
“……呜啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
“该死的！看着我！我就在你面前啊！为什么你注意不到？”  
“...停下，拜托了-”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
“集中啊，阿拉斯托...你好不容易看起来就要享受这个了，我承认从一开始就都是我的错。你喜欢疼痛吗？你讨厌它吗？”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！呜…啊……”  
“不论是哪个就让我们集中在这个行为上好吗？...我不知道该怎么做-从以前开始我所能接触的只有性，所有感情只能通过它来传递，我做不到其他的方法，我根本就没有存在的价值...”

“……Alastor...”

……  
不知道在什么时候，阿拉斯托渐渐停止了低声的嚎叫，放松身体把它交给了紧紧拥抱住他的罪人，安吉尔哭泣着射在了他体内。

冰冷的夜晚包裹住两人相拥的身体。


End file.
